


Материализация

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, главное — найти общий язык со своим мечом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Материализация

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Nyctalus

У Цузуки Асато, шинигами тринадцатого отряда, есть секрет. С тех пор, как меч впервые заговорил с ним, Цузуки хранит свою тайну ото всех, оберегает ее и наслаждается ею в одиночку. Примерно два раза в месяц — чаще нельзя, вызовет подозрения у сослуживцев — он уходит в Руконгай. Предлоги придумывает всегда разные: хочет повидаться с друзьями, разузнать кое-что по работе. Фантазия у него работает что надо. А правда лежит на поверхности: ему просто нужно уединение, которого в отряде быть не может.

Много лет назад Цузуки нашел старый домик в Инузури, и пару раз в месяц пробирается к нему в сумерках по узкой тихой улице. Никто его не замечает, никто не знает, что в доме кто-то есть. Цузуки очень хорош в кидо и умеет применять техники, которые делают предметы невидимыми.

Цузуки заходит внутрь. Полумрак комнатушки пронизывают яркие лучи солнца. Они сочатся через доски заколоченных окон, рисуют на земляном полу причудливые узоры. Цузуки раскатывает припрятанный за старыми бочками футон — тот хранится завернутым в целлофан, чтобы ткань не сгнила, — садится, аккуратно отвязывает ножны, распускает оби. Снимает косоде и хакама, фундоши и таби, и только после достает меч. Серебристый металл ловит солнечные блики, сверкает в руках, ложится на колени прохладной сталью. 

Цузуки уже слегка потряхивает от возбуждения и предвкушения. Два раза в месяц — это слишком редко, и он с трудом заставляет себя вытерпеть, дождаться. Заставляет даже сейчас, когда меч уже лежит на коленях. Цузуки закрывает глаза, позволяя желанию заполнить все тело, затуманить голову — так проще звать занпакто. 

— Тода, — произносит он имя. Сердце тяжело ухает в груди, медленно и гулко. Мучительное и сладостное напряжение в паху отдается пульсацией в висках. 

— Тода, — повторяет он. Металл согревается под пальцами, тепло растекается щекоткой от ладоней к локтям, от локтей по плечам, к груди. Соски твердеют, Цузуки прикусывает губу. Ждет. 

И миг спустя чувствует прикосновение горячих ладоней к чуть раздвинутым ногам. Он распахивает глаза — перед ним на коленях стоит Тода. Совершенно обнаженный, если не считать волос до пят и цепей крест-накрест через грудь. Цузуки захлебывается счастливым стоном, тянет к нему руки. Тода откладывает клинок в сторону и бережно укладывает Цузуки на футон. Тот послушно ложится. Тода всегда очень осторожен — настолько, что Цузуки порой хочется ударить его или накричать. Но он, конечно, никогда не делает ни того ни другого. 

— Перевернись, — Тода всегда обращается к нему на «ты». Так у них повелось. И Цузуки с готовностью переворачивается на живот. От предвкушения поджимаются яички, колет иголками кончики пальцев. Цузуки утыкается лицом в сложенные руки, выгибается. Тода медлит. Сначала оглаживает зад, как будто любуется и прикидывает, что сделать с ним на этот раз, потом обводит вход, надавливает, но тут же убирает руку и сжимает твердые яички. 

Цузуки стонет, не сдерживаясь. Он знает, что Тода никуда не торопится и может трогать и изучать его долго, потому готовится терпеть. Цузуки не видит его — оттого, наверное, ощущения острее. 

Когда губы Тоды касаются входа, Цузуки всхлипывает и расставляет ноги шире, насколько это возможно. Тода крепко держит его ягодицы, мягко трогает губами, толкается языком внутрь, отстраняется и проходится от яичек до ложбинки одним долгим движением. Облизывает, как кошки котят: длинными мазками. 

Цузуки до боли стискивает пальцы. Он совершенно не может терпеть, ему кажется, что он кончит прямо сейчас, немедленно, и Тода, как обычно, читает его мысли. Сжимает член у основания, так что Цузуки содрогается в сухом оргазме, не выплескивая ни капли. А значит, можно вернуться к ласкам. Тода отпускает его, снова склоняется между бедрами и продолжает работать языком. Теперь он уже не лижет, а трахает вход, заставляя Цузуки вскрикивать. 

— Тода! — имя срывается само, Цузуки плохо контролирует себя, и если бы не властные руки занпакто, которые не дают ему вырваться, он бы уже дергался, пытаясь насадиться сильней. Но Тода держит крепко, не пошевелиться. Остается ждать, когда тот сам решит, что уже можно. 

Когда язык Тоды выскальзывает из него, Цузуки разочарованно скулит. Выгибается, подставляя зад для новых ласк. Тода не торопится, не прикасается, кажется, целую вечность, и Цузуки чувствует его взгляд между своих расставленных ног.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, вытирая мокрое от слез и слюны лицо тыльной стороной ладони. — Давай же… 

Тода хмыкает.

— Встань,— приказывает тихо.

Цузуки понимает с полуслова: встает на колени перед Тодой, который успел подняться и выпрямиться в полный рост. Жадно обхватывает губами огромный член и принимается сосать. Обводит языком головку, тычется в отверстие, спускается к яичкам и вбирает член целиком. Тода стискивает его волосы, дергает на себя, и Цузуки приходится помогать себе руками, чтобы не задохнуться. Собственный член тяжелый и твердый, внутри все плавится от неудовлетворенного желания, но Цузуки не касается себя, продолжает послушно сосать. 

— Хватит, — прерывает его Тода, когда Цузуки уже готов кончить без рук. — Ложись. 

Цузуки мотает головой, едва понимая его слова, вытирает губы, опрокидывается на спину, подтягивает ноги к груди. 

— Пожалуйста, — стонет он, — пожалуйста. 

Слишком долго Тода держит на грани. 

Тот только ухмыляется, мягко и ласково; садится между широко разведенных ног и вытряхивает из косоде Цузуки пузырек с маслом. Жидкость за стеклом мутно поблескивает. Цузуки разглядывает ее сквозь застилающий глаза туман, старается отвлечься от невыносимой пульсации в паху. 

Тода выливает масло на ладонь, раздвигает ягодицы и всовывает пальцы: один, второй, третий. Цузуки вскрикивает, ерзает, и Тоде снова приходится держать его, чтобы все не кончилось слишком быстро. 

Слезы катятся из глаз, Цузуки насаживается на пальцы. Четыре, потом вся кисть. Ему больно, но боль теряется в раскаленном желании. Тода размеренно трахает его рукой, не ускоряет и не замедляет темп, и Цузуки начинает бить дрожь. Он пытается поймать Тоду за запястье, отпускает, обхватывает свой член. Занпакто свободной рукой бьет его по пальцам. 

— Рано! — он чуть повышает голос. Цузуки, выдохнув сквозь зубы, подчиняется. И продолжает двигаться на его руке, оглушенный густым маревом возбуждения. 

— Теперь пора, — Цузуки даже не понимает сначала, что Тода разговаривает с ним. Широко распахивает глаза, недоверчиво смотрит, как тот притягивает его за бедра и входит — сразу на всю длину. Цузуки только ахает сдавленно, но Тода не слушает, наваливается, одной рукой упираясь в глиняный пол, другую проталкивает между влажными, разгоряченными телами. 

— Теперь можно, — улыбается он Цузуки в губы и толкается вперед. До упора, до сорванного крика. Мир сужается до крошечной комнаты в старом доме, до футона, до двух сплетенных тел. Нет ничего, кроме восторга и наслаждения. Цузуки захлебывается всхлипом — и кончает. Долго, бесконечно долго. Его трясет, выворачивает наизнанку. Вырубает на несколько секунд. 

Когда все заканчивается, Цузуки прощается с Тодой, убирает меч в ножны и одевается. Солнце садится, алые полосы стелятся по полу, холодом трогает шею и руки. Цузуки вешает ножны на пояс, скатывает футон, прячет его и выходит, плотно задвинув за собой седзи. До следующей встречи — две недели. Он подождет, вытерпит, чтобы снова вернуться сюда.


End file.
